So, That's It Then?
by EffyStonemForever
Summary: This is the new generation of Skins I created. New characters, same drama. I felt that this new season was lacking...a certain level of hysteria that I was so accustomed to. Here goes nothing. Don't be afraid to tell me what you think.


_Lola Abernathy: "Always listen first, ask questions later."_

Music: I like to listen to pop and tunes that make me go nutzo. I love Cheryl Cole and Elton John.  
Movie: Casablanca  
Drug of choice: Weed, always. I love being hungry  
Bio: My names Lola, and I bloody love you already. Ha, that was a joke. I'm fresh like that. Well, I like going by Lo, or Loly. I hate my name, in general. I once got totally fucked up with Effy Stonem. Safe to say, you can't out party that girl. I like to have a good time and not much can stop that...usually. I live right down the road from the college. I'm not a mixed drink girl. I like lager as much as the next bloke. I've known Louis since we were kids, and he's a good guy. He's my mate. That's it. Just mates. Am I convincing enough?

_Louis Bennett: "I think I'll take the bottle, not the shot."_

Music: The bumpy, gravelly kind that makes your head throb. I don't listen to it enough to know the name of it... Rock? Sex jam? Fuck me tunes? Bollocks...  
Movie: Those Americans made that fetching Megan Fox. I like her half naked in the possessed movie... Jessica's Soul was it? Jeanie's Heart? Fuck it.  
Drug of choice: anything and everything. Preferably it's the good shit.  
Bio: Oi, mates. Names Louis. I really donno what much to tell you. I like to have a good time, and some people call that 'immature.' On the other hand, my Loly keeps me grounded. She's the best mate a wanker like me could ever have. I party much too much, some people say, but I don't really listen to those knobs.

_Blair Bishop: "If you're going to piss on my day, then at least use toilet paper to clean up."_

Music: Classical. Mozart. Bach. Tchaikovsky.  
Movie: Sicko- The Documentary. Brilliant, really.  
Drug of choice: I choose not to do drugs. Fucks with the mind, it does.  
Bio: Well hello! I'm Blair Bishop. Some people would consider me to be quite lovely. In fact, I won 'most well behaved' in my class last year. I like to be the best, and it really doesn't take much for me to achieve it. I'm naturally wonderful. Beautiful. Smart. Athletic. I'm simply the most charming girl ever. Oh, fuck. Who am I bloody kidding? Shove off.

_Davey Hewitt: "You got a spliff?"_

Music: Dubstep, I'd say.  
Movie: The footage from Woodstock. Bloody marvelous.  
Drug of choice: SPLIFF, mate. Anytime, anywhere.  
Bio: I hate these fucking things. I'm only filling one out because I'm bored. So blooming bored. I like to walk everywhere or bike. I'm friends with a lot of tossers. I'm normally always high off my arse. I'm totally against falling in love because most girls will fuck you over and break your heart. Because they're complete and total slags. So, that's it then, yeah?

_Audra Mercer: "Sounds a bit like your panties are riding up your skinny arse."_

Music: Shit you don't listen to.  
Movie: Shit you don't watch.  
Drug of choice: I like drugs that are reliable in the sense that they get me completely and totally fucked in the head to the point where when I wake up, the whole night is like one big trip.  
Bio: Well, you're probably some stalker twat that has no fucking clue who I am, but thinks I have nice tits. My tits are exponentially nice, but your a complete tool. I like to be a bitch, and sometimes that pisses people off. I've been in love with myself ever since I can remember. JOKE. God, you're gullible. I also like spouting out dry jokes. Makes you mad? You're not the only one, love. I also have to go to therapy once a week, which is a total bore.

_Eloise Mercer: "Can you keep it down? You're really starting to shit on my happy."_

Music: The Pussycat Dolls.  
Movie: Showgirls.  
Drug of choice: Acid or mushrooms. I like to see illusions.  
Bio: I'm Audra's younger sister. Only by a year, so I'm not a baby. I'm going to be a dancer when I grow up, and no ones going to stop me. I think that this one boy is totally fit, and I'm totally going after him. Back off bitches!

_Cyan Harper: "If she's a slag, then I must be a complete scrubber."_

Music: I don't really listen to music much.  
Movie: Memento's a complete mind fuck.  
Drug of choice: Russian Vodka  
Bio: I'm so being a conformist here. I like the color black, and other neutrals. I don't care much about what people think of me, because they think loads of shitty things. I lost my virginity when I was 13, and it was fucking horrid. Haven't done the dirty since. I don't like people much, but the school said it'd be smart of me to be more social, so here I am on this bloody website with loads pillocks.

_Gabe Franklyn: "Everyone can suck my cock. Even the blokes."_

Music: Pink Floyd, The Kinks, Muse, The Who. I like music.  
Movie: Full Monty  
Drug of choice: I only do it socially, so whatever comes my way I guess.  
Bio: I think that people are stupid and we all do shit we aren't proud of. That being said, I get bent out of shape really easily, but only if you fuck with people I care about. Which happens a lot, so I'm mad quite a bit. My best mates are the only people who know everything about me. They're my friends for life. I went to jail for about a month because I robbed a store. It's the one totally badass thing I have claim to.

_Shanna Arlo: "Smells like rain, wind, and a whole lot of piss."_

Music: Florence and the Machine  
Movie: Anything with raw emotion.  
Drug of choice: MDMA is pretty good.  
Bio: I'm really not good at sorting myself out. I guess I'm just your average girl. Except for the fact that I sleep naked, got four tattoos, and have 18 pets. So, I'm more abnormal than I am normal. Well, who fucking cares? It's better that I'm remembered than forgotten.


End file.
